Sasuke si Anak Malang
by PurpleLittleMoon
Summary: Oh no! Seluruh aib Uchiha Sasuke dibongkar oleh anaknya sendiri! Penasaran aib orang sekece Sasuke apa saja? "Hee? Memangnya tou-san mu banci kaleng ya?" /"Tou-san ku bukan banci kaleng! Tapi banci gentong!..."/ Akankah si Uchiha ini frustasi? RnR please! special for HWANG ENERGY-senpai birthday! Gomen telat.


Siang yang cerah itu, Sasuke dan Sakura sedang berada di dalam kamar mereka *jangan mikir macem-macem!* meninggalkan dua orang bocah berusia 3 tahun yang entah bermain atau hanya mengobrol hal-hal yang tidak penting di ruang keluarga Uchiha…

"Ne, ne Daisuke-kun! Kau harusnya meletakan balok itu disana bukan disitu! Nanti gampang jatuh tau!" Ucap seorang bocah perempuan bernama Uzumaki Kimiko dengan sangarnya.

"Ah… gomen…" Lalu raut wajah anak yang dipanggil Diasuke tadi berubah menjadi raut ke…takutan?

"Heeee Daisuke! Kau jadi cowok jangan lembek begitu –ttebane!" Omel putri sulung Rokudaime Hokage itu.

"Habis kau menyeramkan sih!"

"Tidak ada hubungannya –ttebane!" *tentu banyak!*

"Tapi… lembek?" Daisuke mengetuk kepalanya beberapa kali, "kepalaku keras Kimi-chan!"

Gubrak!

Dengan bodoh dan tidak elitnya Kimiko terjungkal ke belakang.

"Hei bodoh! Bukan kepalamu! Tapi sifatmu itu loh!"

"Memangnya sifatku lembek?" Tanya putra tunggal Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Sakura itu polos.

"Tentu saja –ttebane! Sepertinya kau harus ikut acara 'Be *piipp* man' yang sering kita tonton di global*piipp* itu loh!" Demi kenyamanan kami sensor.

"Heee aku kan cowok beneran! Bukan banci gitu loh! Nggak kaya tou-san ku!"

Sasuke yang sedang berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil minum dan tidak sengaja mendengar penggalan percakapan bocah-bocah di ruang keluarga itu menjadi penasaran dan tertarik untuk mengupil *eh salah!* maksudnya menguping pembicaraan mereka. Dengan gaya anime yang lebay ia berjalan dengan –sok- kerennya mendekati dinding pemisah dan asyik bersembunyi disana.

"Hee? Memangnya tou-san mu banci kaleng ya?" Tanya Kimiko spontan.

JLEB!

'_Apa? Apa-apaan ini? Uchiha Sasuke banci kaleng? Hell no! Jelas-jelas gue itu LELAKI beneran! Kaga transgender! Dan of course ketampanan gue ini juga asli tanpa oplas!_' Inner Sasuke mulai membara dengan panasnya. Tapi, lama kelamaan malah terasa semakin panas. Sasuke kebingungan sendiri, ternyata oh ternyata dari belakang ada Lee dan Guy yang memantulkan cahaya matahari *eh?* dengan gigi berkilau mereka *eh?* sehingga Sasuke merasa kegerahan dan pasangan duet maut Lee-Guy malah bernyanyi 'kau buatku ge rah rah rah rah ini lebih dari sekedar rasa sa sa-' Sasuke baru ingin mengaktifkan mangekyou sharingannya untuk mengirim duo alien stress itu ke dimensi lain tapi-

"Tou-san ku bukan banci kaleng! Tapi banci gentong! Dia juga gembelan!" celetuk Daisuke yang membuat hati Sasuke kacau, hancur, lebur bagai ditusuk gigi Lee dan Guy.

'_B-banci gentong? Emang ada gitu? Terus, gembelan? Aku? Jelas-jelas aku ninja paling kece seantero Konoha! Bahkan si Kazekage mata panda pun lewat! Eh, tapi dia di Suna ya? Okay! Gue, Uchiha Sasuke ninja paling kece di seluruh dunia dan dimensi! _*mengingat Tobi*_ Itachi mah lewat! Keriputan begitu mau ngalahin gue? Ngimpi aja mas! HUAHAHAHAHA!_' Oke saudara-saudara, inner Sasuke mulai menggila dan out of control. Jangan dekati Uchiha berambut pantat ayam ini radius 48km.

"Ayahmu gembelan? Aku rasa ayahku lebih gembel! Kau tau gak? Dia pernah pingsan gara-gara kaa-san keluar dari kamar mandi dengan kimono mandi putih dan rambut digerai kedepan. Tou-san kira itu sadako. Terus dia langsung menjerit histeris sambil bilang 'SADAKO SADAKO KEMBALI KE SUMUR RUMAH SASUKE SANA!' Padahal setauku disini tidak ada sumur, sehabis berteriak tak terkendali itu dia langsung pingsan. Gembel kan tou-san ku?" ucapnya bangga dengan ke'gembel'an tou-san nya.

"Tou-san ku juga gembel! Waktu itu aku sengaja menaburkan gula setoples penuh ke kopi tou-san, terus dia berubah menjadi ungu *nahloh!* terus matanya muter-muter *mampus lo Sas!* abis itu pingsan sambil nungging *aib lo Sas…* waktu kaa-san mau nolongin tou-san dia malah ikutan pinsan gara-gara tou-san baru pulang dari misi dan belum mandi. Baunya lebih buruk dari kentutmu loh Kimi-chan!" ucap Daisuke polos.

Sedangkan batin Sasuke…

'_Aibku dibongkar semua bro! Mati lah! Ninja sekece Uchiha Sasuke harus dipermalukan anaknnya sendiri? Hell no! mau ditaro dimana wajah setampan ini? Astaga. Kenapa anakku harus sepolos ini sampai menceritakan hal aneh-aneh tentang ayahnya yang tampan dan keren ini?! RAAAWWRRRR ! AAARRFFFF! GGRRRRRR!_' Batin Sasuke frustasi berat. Radius 56km, jangan dekati Sasuke.

"Heee! Kenapa disamakan dengan kentutku? Kau itu ya Daisuke!"

"Hehe… Habis bau kentutmu yang pertama kali mengingatkanku pada bau badan ayah yang dashat itu loh!"

Sasuke meringis.

'_Sekarang kentut dipermasalahkan. Anak-anak aneh, bisakah mere-_'

"Sasuke-kun! Kau disuruh ambil minum saja lama seka-"

"Pssttt!"

"Ada apa sih?" bisik Sakura ikut bersembunyi dibelakang Sasuke.

"Kau ketinggalan acaranya, Sakura." Sakura langsung memandang kedua bocah yang sedang berceloteh dengan leluasanya di ruang keluarga Uchiha,

"Hee! Kau itu ya! He, tapi tou-san ku pernah nangis-nangis sambil mohon-mohon ampun sama kaa-san loh gara-gara tou-san ketahuan punya bertumpuk-tumpuk majalah yang isinya cewek-cewek sexy itu! Terus aku pernah lihat tou-san mimisan pas baca majalahnya. Kukira cewek di dalam majalah itu menonjok tou-san tapi kata paman Kakashi itu karena hormon. Kurang ajar sekali si hormon berani menonjok tou-san. Awas saja nanti kalau aku bertemu dengan si hormon."

Sementara itu di batin Sasuke,

'_Anak kecil memang polos. Tapi si dobe itu bisa-bisanya menyimpan majalah *piiipp* dasar bodoh_.'

Sedangkan di batin Sakura,

'_Kalau aku jadi Hinata, sudah kutendang sampai ke Afrika si baka itu_.'

Kembali ke anak-anak imut di sana…

"Nanti kalau aku sudah jadi ninja yang hebat akan kubantu kau untuk menghajar si hormon itu! Soalnya aku juga kesal sama si hormon! Dia mengacaukan acara jalan-jalan soreku dengan tou-san. Waktu itu, tou-san dan aku sedang duduk di taman terus tiba-tiba ada cewek cantik yang sexy dan hot *siapa yang mengajarkan anak berumur 3 tahun beginian?* *lirik Kakashi* terus tou-san melirik cewek itu terus tiba-tiba pipinya merah-merah terus mimisan. Kata paman Kakashi itu pengaruh hormon. Apa si hormon itu invisible man? Jadi dia bisa memukul hidung tou-san tanpa terlihat? Hebat sekali si hormon…"

Sasuke merasakan hawa mencekam disekitarnya. Dengan takut lehernya menoleh ke belakang dan putaran lehernya itu terdengar seperti engsel tua yang rapuh.

Oh no! Tidak, tidak. Sakura memasang tampang horror. Auranya mencekam dan berubah menjadi hitam kelam dan tatapannya, beuh! Seperti tatapan membunuh.

"S-Sakura-chan. Bisa kujelaskan kok…" Sasuke memasang wajah cengengesan *ga kebayang*

"Sasuke… Shanarooo!"

BRUAGH!

Seketika itu juga para bocah yang sedaritadi sibuk dengan obrolan mereka tersadar akan sinar supeeeeeeeeerrr terang.

Ternyata… Atap… Rumah… Mereka… Hilang bersamaan dengan Sasuke.

Dan, hei kenapa terang sekali?

Ya ampun, ternyata Lee dan Guy lagi-lagi memantulkan sinar matahari dengan gigi berkilauan mereka.

Sepertinya, keluarga Uchiha ini harus menyediakan biaya renovasi rumah yang tidak sedikit dan duo alien stress itu harus dipindahkan ke dimensi lain…

.

.

.

.

OWARI!

.

.

.

**A/N : HAPPY BIRTHDAY HWANG ENERGY-SENPAI! MAAF TELAT DAN SALAH TANGGAL! *pundung*. Maaf jika aneh jelek abal dan ga memuaskan. Semoga suka ya!**


End file.
